Unwanted Angel
by GoOd-BaDz2
Summary: Draco is happy.Luna disagrees.Is this why she would not leave him?Draco never wanted an angel.Malfoys saved themselves.Malfoys are always right.She was an angel he did not want,ironically,she was the one girl he could not seem to get rid off.DMXLL.Review!
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Angel

By Natalie

Sum: The war ended. Draco was fine, he really was, he was all alone but when had that been a problem? God didn't seem to agree, is this why he sent him this weird angel? A very strange one he couldn't seem to get rid off…DM/LL fluffy

AN: It popped up into my disturbed little head. It's a Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood romance. Keep reading! Luna will come in soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I just own the fluffiness you don't recognize.

Chapter 1

**24 hours earlier…**

"_Hello handsome." _

_Draco looked up from his coffee table where he sat writing a letter to Dumbledore. Draco looked the girl who was standing in front of him. To get into the coffee shop he was in you had to have class and style in order for the guards to let you in in the first place. _

_It was a good place to get women with class, not that he was trying to or wanted to do so, he really wasn't in the mood and to be honest. Not one woman had turned him on since the battle begun nor now that it ended. _

_This one that had just addressed him was a pretty tan girl around his age, possibly a little older with shoulder length black hair and perky sexy looking lips decorated with dark purple lipstick. She had on a red dress that was short to her thigh and matching red high heels. _

_The only thing that told him she wasn't just some slut was the diamond necklace and matching bracelets she had on her that sparkled in the light. A hot…and possibly evil woman and probably a muggle since he couldn't see any purse or any place to hide a wand. _

_Draco nodded at her politely._

"_The name's Monique." The girl purred and reached out a hand for him to take and possibly kiss. _

"_Would you like me to be your…coffee friend?" _

_Draco didn't reach for her hand and she soon dropped it sheepishly. He quirk an eyebrow and hide his smirk as he finished signing off his letter and carefully rolled it up and pocket it before narrowing his eyes at her, the way he knew would make girls swoon and replied coolly. _

"_Wouldn't you?"_

_And that was how he got a date at 8.00pm._

**Present time… **

"Good afternoon Draco Malfoy"

Draco glanced up from the book he was reading and reached up to gently slid his sunglasses down his nose to find a girl with long blonde hair down her back, pale features with almost no color to her cheeks and pale baby blue eyes standing in front of him looking down to where he sat.

She was watching him as if he was an interesting mammal she was studying.

Draco looked away from her and observed the park he was reading in. It was a sunny day out and people were enjoying the weekends with their families, their object of affection or their pets.

He, Draco Malfoy just wanted to get out of the mansion he was forced to stay in with a few dozen house elf that all belonged to him with nothing to do.

His father was dead from the final battle and his mother had some how sacrificed herself for some light side moron he didn't know and he was the last of the Malfoy that had survived.

Potter was still around, of course. He was married to Granger the know it all mud blood and his loyal side kick had died in battle, an honorable thing actually since he died in action protecting his younger sister, Ginny Weasley. Who survived, she ended up in a deep coma but it counted that she survived since she was still able to breathe.

It had been a year since all that and Draco had inherited all of the Malfoys' fortune and the Blacks' as well since he was as they say 'connected by blood'. But he gave it off to Potter (who fought at first but finally gave in at the end); after all he didn't want any more of what people called 'money'.

What good was it now that people didn't have anything to fear anymore nowadays with the dark lord gone, dead and all.

That was why on a sunny afternoon Draco Malfoy, fed up with the spooky silence of the mansion threw on a white t-shirt and black pants, grabbed a book he hadn't had the time to finish and decided to pick a spot in the park nearby to catch up on some reading.

He didn't expect somebody who knew him would be here or if they did wouldn't come up to him and addressed him by his full name.

Draco sighed as he saw there was nobody else around where he was sitting under the shade of a huge oak tree on the nice and quiet part of the park, there was only the girl there and it must've been her who had addressed him so weirdly, formal but weird.

The girl had on a slightly big white t-shirt and a white pair of fluttering pants with white flip flops and a bright green cap that totally stood out from her outfit. She was about his age, maybe a bit younger but there was something in her eyes that told him she wasn't as naïve as she looked.

It didn't look like she was going anywhere and it didn't seem like she was in a hurry since she just stood there and kept on looking at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

Draco sighed and closed his book remembering the page he was on and look up to make eye contact with the strange girl. He looked her up and down once more before raising his eyebrows and said in a short curt voice, more like a polite snap.

"Do I know you?" Draco frown softly as a necklace made out of bottle caps dangling around her pale neck caught his eyes, something was oddly familiar about it.

"No. Not really." Was her equally short reply.

Draco stared at her with a quirk eyebrow. Slowly he placed the book down on the grass beside him and gave her an impressive look.

"And you know my name because…?" The girl stared at him with freaky large eyes before answering in a soft voice.

"I know your name because I can remember everyone in the Order."

Her eyes dropped slightly and Draco felt his eyes soften a bit, of course, they were probably complete strangers but she had probably lost someone in the battle and being in a muggle world nowadays was probably hard and she probably wanted a fellow magic friend to talk to.

Draco sighed.

"Look lady-" She seems to perk up at the word 'lady'

"-I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to listen to your problems right now-" She raised her eyebrows.

"However, I am very sorry for whatever or who ever you have lost and wish you the best of luck for the rest of your life that has yet to come."

With that said he picked up his book, found his page and pushed his sunglasses back on to continue on with his reading. Draco knew she wasn't going to leave right away since most people would be shock at his words for a minute before they found him useless to talk to and then leave him for good but he wasn't expecting the girl to walk over to his left and gently sat down right beside him.

She didn't say anything. She just sat down as gently and as gracefully as a cat.

Draco paused in his reading and glanced at her his temper starting to boil. He was about to snap something about the word private and the law when she pointed to his book and asked in a dreamy yet interested voice.

"What are you reading?"

Draco blinked slightly caught off guard then he shook his head and let out a small growl.

"The secrets of heaven...what do you care anyway? As I remember I did not ask you to sit down with me nor did I intend to engage in a conversation with you."

"It looks interesting, why did you choose to read it?"

Draco stared at her then he scowled in annoyance. He didn't know what or who this chick was and she was already getting on his nerves!

"Shove it missy, I'm trying to read." Draco sneered and turned giving her the view of his backside and tried to get back to his reading. A few minutes of silence passed and Draco jerked up slightly.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's rude to read over somebody's shoulder?"

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's rude to shove off someone who wants to talk to you with out at least trying to talk to them first?"

Draco twisted around to face her in pure rage at being lecture to find his face very close to her, except the fact that her chin was at the level of his nose since she was looking over his shoulders minutes before. It looked as thought she wasn't a least bit shaken on the fact of how close they were.

"Would you mind?" Draco growled wanting her to move over after sitting there like that for a full minute of silence.

The girl didn't say anything; she didn't even node she just moved back a bit and sat down facing him her legs crossed together Indian style. Draco took the moment to observe her. She seems young and looks as though a hurricane couldn't ruffle her features.

"Are you going to go?" Draco found himself asking finding this whole encounter completely freaky.

She remained silent for a sec before shaking her head her bright green cap reflecting the sun light and flashing it into his eyes. Draco scowled and blinked then something occurred to him.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

She stared at him as if he had just said something amusing.

"Yes." (AN: Ha! Thought that they'll get together that quick huh? Wrong!)

"Good! Then, I. Am. Leaving." Draco informed her and quickly got up, grabbed his book and began trotting towards the path out of the park when her voice stopped him.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. Jesus, if she was going to ask for my number I'll kill her. Draco turned around to her once again and watched as she slowly got up. She was quite graceful he admitted but kind of air headed looking but then again kind of solid in a way he couldn't exactly explain.

"What do you want?"

She had on the same expression she had on when he first saw her. It wasn't impressive but it didn't show anything else either. She seems expression free but with a sense of warmth just radiating off of her.

Must be those heart to heart kind of women. Draco thought and watched as she strolled over to him closing the gap between them.

Draco stared in amusement as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out something red, round and shinny. She reached out to him with whatever was in her hand.

"What?" Draco snapped getting slightly annoyed, again.

"Would you like an apple?"

Well that caught him of guard, again. What was it with this chick? Draco glanced down from her emotionless face to her hand. She opened her palm and indeed it was an apple that lied in her hand.

Draco blinked in surprise and partly bewilderment. Apples were his favorites! He hadn't had the time to eat any since…well, a year or something. There were times he wanted to but something was always in his way.

Draco hesitant unsure if he should accept it from her. The girl stared at him and he stared at her hand with a confused expression. It must've been a pretty weird scene if people were to look at them.

A girl and a boy standing in the middle of the park, an apple in between. Just standing there...and doing practically nothing.

"No. You keep it." Draco finally muttered feeling like he had to go and slap some cold water over himself.

The girl blinked then swiftly reached into her other pocket and what emerged was…another apple. What was she? Apple girl? Draco watched as she held both apples in front of her.

"I have one. Now you take one." Draco stared at her and scowled. Who did she think she was? And he actually wanted one but his ego wouldn't let him.

"Why the heck should I? It's just an APPLE!" Draco growled making the people passing by turn at the word apple. Draco shot them all a glare and they all hurried along their way.

"It's an apple, Draco Malfoy."

"So?" Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance, it was his given name. Why the hell was he annoyed with it? Was it because of the way she said it? It was different to when the other people say his name; but then again he didn't like changes very much.

"You should eat a lot more fruit than you do now. It's not healthy. You should be healthy."

Draco stared at her a little bewildered. He hadn't expected that. He thought she just wanted him to take it…but she had actually said something well, that sounded a little bit concerned…for him. Snap out of it!

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am very healthy, thanks a bunch. Just so you know girls swoon at my feet. If I wasn't looking good now why would they do that I ask you?"

"Those 'girls' you speak off are only interested in your practically handsome outward appearance and your wealth that they can eat out of for a life time. They do not care for you or if you stay alive."

For the first time (or so he thought) since they had met she had said something with a bit of feeling in it this time. Draco frown slightly since he wasn't sure if she was complimenting him for his good looks or telling him that he was nothing more than the dirt they walked on.

Well, probably a bit of both.

"That was not meant to be an insult."

Draco jerked out of his thoughts and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Why was it that he felt like she could read his thoughts?

"Here"

Draco noticed that the girls' eyes never left his face since they had stood there. Draco stared at her pale white face then glance down at the apple in her hand, again.

"If I take it, are you going to leave me alone?"

"Are you going to take it if I answer?"

"Will you answer?"

"What makes you think I might not?"

"Maybe it's because you always answer back with a bloody question?"

"I do?"

"See!"

"I'll leave you alone once you've taken the apple, if that is what you wish."

Draco opened his mouth to argue then stopped as he realized that she had just said she'll leave him alone. Draco set an impressive face.

Oh he was a stubborn jackass with every inch of his being and he had always been like that. Nothing had changed, even if he did turn good in the war but that didn't mean he was a totally different person. And this girl was no exception.

He was going to let this girl know she wasn't missing anything out by staying away from him. It might even do her some good, it look as though she needed to get a life anyway.

"I'll take it." Draco yanked the apple from her hand and turned to his side facing the lake that was quite far from where they were standing.

"Are you going to throw it away Draco Malfoy?"

Draco didn't answer right away. How did she know? He didn't care, remember. Draco thought to himself. You're a stubborn jackass.

Draco took a full swing and threw the apple into the air aiming for the lake that seems impossible to reach. The red shinny skin of the spinning apple reflected the sun light and it winked back at him as the two of them stood watching as it flew through the air and…hit a jogging guy on the head and knocked him unconscious.

I'm probably saving her from me. Draco thought then felt guilty for the guy.

"Oops…?" Draco muttered seeing the guy out cold. "Oh well. He'll come round."

Draco turned back to the girl who was still standing there just looking at him.

"Don't go out tonight. Stay in for the night. It is not safe."

Draco stared at her. How weird could she get? Hello! She was talking to Draco Malfoy. Former death eater! Draco straightened himself and adjusted his collar.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Draco stared at her as if she was mad. Did this mean she did not know what a date was?

"Yes, a date. It's an event where a man and a woman get together to get to know each other better and do something they both like but of course with a few other things on their minds as well." Draco explained sarcastically.

The girl just nodded and brought her hand out for him to shake good bye. Not wanting to be that cruel, he took it gently and shook it lightly.

"I would say it was nice meeting you but I'll rather not since we both know it's not true-"

"It's not?"

Draco thought that one over and glanced at the girl again. She wasn't bad looking but she certainly was not his type. He preferred girls that could handle him…not someone who looked like a china glass doll. But it wasn't a complete lost, it was actually quite entertaining. Better than having no one else to talk to.

"It was ok."

He let go of her hand and slide his hands into his pocket letting her know that he was leaving. He was surprise to see her bring up her hand and waved him good bye.

That easy? Draco thought and gave her a node.

"Bye then." Draco muttered and turned to walk away.

He probably wouldn't see her ever again. He wasn't sure if he was happy or…very happy. Whatever, he had a hot date to get ready to go to. Maybe he'll go rent a movie to kill some time before eight. He wasn't a girl, he didn't need hours preparing.

Draco stopped and turned around to take one last look at the strange girl before he would never see her again but when he turned; she wasn't there anymore.

"Hmm…weird." Draco muttered to himself and continued walking and carefully taking out his wand getting ready to vanish back to his mansion.

"And she didn't even say good bye."

To be continued…

AN: How was it? Please review for me. It turned out kind of mystery type. Oh for those who didn't know who 'the girl' was. It was Luna Lovegood people!

Disclaimer: Go find somebody else to sue! I don't own muffin! Or Harry Potter related things!


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted Angel

By Natalie

Note: I re-post this chap just coz of the grammar, no need to read it if you already have,I didn't change the contents or anything.

Sum: The war ended. Draco was fine, he really was, he was all alone but when had that been a problem? God didn't seem to agree, is this why he sent him this weird angel? A very strange one he couldn't seem to get rid off…DM/LL fluffy

AN: I hadn't worked out any plot for this fic but now I have a bit so I decided to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I just own the fluffiness you don't recognize.

Chapter 2

7.55 pm

Draco walked towards the French restaurant where his date would appear a few minutes late while humming 'London Bridge is falling down' under his breath and kicking a few stones out of his path.

Once in the restaurant, Draco was seated on the balcony facing outward towards the sea. Chick usually dig these kind of 'sensitive' atmosphere, Draco thought sipping himself some cool water, and sure enough-

"Impressive Draco…"

Draco turned as Monique entered in a seductive black dress with pearls around her neck and wrists. (AN: I'll just let you guys imagine some slut-ish black dress)

"Such…taste" Monique finished empathizing with her tongue.

This girl was turning heads with her fake pillows and smoking hot body. Draco smirked and nodded to the chair opposite him. She glister him a smile with those full red lips and crossed her legs, making sure the tip of her black spiked heel slid up his leg before falling on the other side innocently.

Draco merely quirked an eyebrow and asked "Drink?"

"Thirsty" She replied. Draco narrowed his eyes and she smirked.

"Water?"

"Cheap"

"Wine?"

"Kind?"

"White"

"Red" She finished with another smirk, a lip-pressed smirk that made her look like she was pouting. This girl was an evil one. Draco thought smirking as he nodded toward the waiter, who came hurriedly to him.

Monique, she was just the way he liked girls. She is the kind of girl whom is classy, with a hint of evilness, not too psycho but enough to keep his interest and not too much…just enough to handle him as much.

Draco sipped the bitter dark red wine and toasted at her, she was hot but at that moment for a fraction of a second, he couldn't help wishing that there was someone else in the world that would simply drink white wine with him, instead of trying to show off power with red wine just for the thrill of it. Stupid politicians.

Monique placed her elbows on the table – a gesture Draco actually hated – and leaned into the table her boobs placed on the crystal plate like two swollen…Draco tapped his chin searching in his head for a suitable word; watermelon, yes that's it. Draco felt like chuckling.

"Draco!" Monique snapped and pouted when Draco jerked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Did you hear what I said?" Monique demanded with a soft hiss.

"No" Was Dracos' smooth reply as he took another sip of his glass before placing it down on the table the crystal glass reflecting the moon light.

Draco knew what she was thinking as she blinked; wondering if she should get mad. He flashed his infamous evil grin and she flustered, Draco could almost hear her heart beat from where he sat.

"I was too…enchanted" He muttered getting up and circled behind her. Monique held her breath, her fingers curling at the sensation of Dracos' breath against her neck.

"By your perfect body" Draco finished running one finger up from her waist…slowly, up and up. Draco smirked as he heard Monique sharp intake of breath when he stopped right in the safe zone.

Draco bent down to hissed in her ear making sure she shivered at the closeness "I hope you like…" She bit her lip and arch forward slightly giving away how much she wanted him with a bit to her bottom lip.

"French food" Draco finished and Monique opened her eyes with a "Huh?"

Before she could grab him Draco had returned to his seat a smirk playing around his lips as plates of food were served in front of them. Draco played an impressive face as he gestured towards the food. Monique looked somewhat confused and flustered at the sudden change of mood and Draco couldn't help feeling utterly amused.

They are so easy, Draco thought looking at the woman in front of him.

"Please, out do yourself, I took the liberty of ordering for you when you appeared to be fashionable late, eat, eat." Draco gestured one last time before picking up his knife and fork and started his dinner. Monique continued to look ruffled for a few seconds because taking a swing of the red wine the waiter had poured her and began picking at her dinner.

As it got late, Draco sighed as he listened to her hopes and dreams, what Monique had done, was doing, was going to do and what idiots lived in the world. At some points he nodded, others he was too sickly bored to care and merely looked outside towards the ocean.

"And could you believe it? He said I had the killer body so he asked if I would play Julia in…"

Draco drowned out her voice as he listened to the waves and glanced at the night sky. He hadn't had the time to do so since…forever. Even though it was a good restaurant to get girls to fall in the mood, he honestly liked coming here, with the wind and the sea and-

"So I gave in when they started crying. Wow, look at the time! It is 10 already. Boy, I'm getting tired, mmm…" Monique purred catching his attention once again with one of her heel coming up his leg.

Draco glanced back at her and she bit her lip seductively as she smiled, giving him 'the look' which just meant 'I'm not tired at all, lets go over to your place'. Draco sighed and grabbed her leg before pushing it down with a flick of his hand. The high heel landed with a 'thud' on the floor, earning a bewildered look from her. Draco placed some cash on the table and swiftly got up his face impressive all the way.

"Well, I haven't got all night" Draco said looking at her with a stare that made ladies pluses quicken. "Since you're tired, why don't we rest at my place before getting you home" At that Monique smirked and got up from the table brushing up against him, placing her lips near his ear and whispered;

"I'll show you some fun tonight"

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes but since he had nothing else better to do he replied as devilishly;

"I'm sure you will"

5 minutes later

"Give us your bags!"

Monique screamed and clutched onto Draco. It was an old rotten face burglar with a M16 swinging at them. He had jumped out of nowhere with another helper. Monique screamed again and the other one, which was a bit younger but still as smelly, slammed the gun into her stomach and she fall (before Draco felt like catching her), doubling up on the alley floor.

"No screaming sweetheart, or there goes another blow right to your noggin." The burglar whispered leering over Monique, Draco placed a hand over the guys' chest and easily pushed him back against the wall.

"Okay, that's enough. You should know; it's not nice to hit a lady" Draco snarled before he decided to punched the guy out cold.

"But hitting another guy is always right" He added with a smirk thinking of good old Hogwarts days.

The remaining old burglar stared, glancing from Draco to his buddy and then back again. Draco took a step forward but he hurryingly pointed the gun at Dracos' chest, making him stop, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Draco stared him down for a moment and when he saw the man starting to sweat, he turned.

"What…what are you doing? Where are you going? Come back! Or…or…I'll shoot! I'll shoot!" The guy yelled waving the M16 around like a lunatic.

Draco kept walking and went over to Monique and helped her up from the ground. She clung on to him pretty pathetically then started splattering mud all over him (her expensive black dress was covered in mud).

"I said give me your purse missy! And you! Don't try to be a hero again and I won't have to blow your brains out, now, empty out your pockets! Where's your wallet? Do as I say boy!" Draco scowled at the word 'boy' but before he could tackle the guy Monique clung on to him.

"Draco, don't let him take my bag" Squealed Monique clinging on to his arm splattering more mud on him, some flying at his face also.

Draco glared at her, wanting more than anything to shove her face in the mud they were standing on. He was tempted since she was the one who offered this short cut that she knew was closer to where he said he lived; now they were being mugged. How spurious.

"Put the gun down old man. You're just going to hurt yourself" Draco said thinking of taking out his wand but pause his hands when he remembered the Ministry new law after the war.

Wizards and witches in the muggle world were strictly forbidden to perform magic in front of muggles or else they'll show up and blow you to pieces or something. Well, at least that's what people are saying, even though Draco wasn't sure but he decided not to be the test subject of a rumor and kept his wand where it was, inside his boxers shorts under his stylish black pants (which wasn't so stylish anymore with all the mud and what not).

Just as Draco was about to negotiate with the man, Monique took off running in the opposite direction and the man aimed. Draco paused. Should I save the girl or not? I mean, she's kind of an idiot but…Draco moved with great speed and sucker punched the guy with the gun and the shot missed Draco, shooting at the street wall instead while Monique ran screaming into the darkness.

Draco cracked his knuckles and stood in the dark alley way listening, until the sound of Monique's' frantic screaming died down and her running heels ebbed into the cold misty night.

"That's the last time I take road advice from a rich woman" Draco muttered and was about to walk away when he heard movement behind him and felt something thick and heavy concluded with the back of his head with a 'Thuck'.

Draco saw stars exploded before flopping down on the muddy ground his forehead concluding with a jade stone. Draco was in the middle of damning the other burglar for regaining consciousness when everything around him ebbed into complete blackness.

A few minutes later

Draco shifted awkwardly in the mud trying to adjust his focus as he opened his eyes. Something had awoken him. That something was still poking him on the sides. Draco scowled for a second when he made out the out line of a girl, thinking that it was Monique back again but then his eyes widen in surprise as he realized it was the blonde haired dreamy eye girl he had met earlier that day. Then he grunted at the strange state they were in and the throbbing pain somewhere at the back of his head.

Draco himself was lying on his stomach in a puddle of thick sticky mud his limbs spread out awkwardly in a dark alley in his fine clothes with his pockets turned out and robbed off cash. As she, whoever she was in her white clothes that are now stained with dark mud because she was sitting down beside him, was now poking him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world to poke.

"Ok, you can stop poking me now" Draco snapped and the poking stopped but then she reached over and poked somewhere in between the nip of his neck and his skull.

"What-? OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Draco yelled jerking up at the sudden pain but still seemingly able to keep his composure. The girl stared at him and it looked as if he had startled her for the first time. Hell yeah, he had probably woken up the dead.

She blinked uncertainly but reached out towards him. Draco, having enough weird things happened to him in the last few minutes shifted back a bit, his hands on his injured head.

The girl sighed, her dreamy eyes down cast before returning them to his face and giving him the usual expressionless face that he himself so often does.

"Look" She whispered and reached out her hand. Draco followed her glanced and on the tip of her finger was something reddish.

"It's blood-"

"I know that" Draco snapped getting annoyed again, finally feeling the sticky wetness at the back of his head that wasn't mud. There was just no telling of what she could annoy him with. He didn't even know why he was so annoyed at her impressively calm expression, probably just because he was usually the one giving it to other people, not the other way around.

"You're hurt Draco"

"Yes, I can see that. Usually happens when you get hit with a big bulky heavy – whatever object- to the head" Draco pushed himself off the ground but staggered slightly to the sides, the alley tilting left and right. Draco shook his head feeling dizzy.

The girl reached out to help him but he swat her hand away and she withdrew before he touched it.

"I don't need your help woman." Draco muttered and put on the best walk he could mastered…but the blow to the occipital lobe must've been harder than he thought because all he manage was a strange dizzy drunken walk towards the end of the alley.

Left, right, left, right, Draco tried to concentrate, left, right, left…stumble

Draco fell on some old cardboard boxes to his left and heard a cat hissed as it shoot out from behind the box and started attacking him. It was a dark dirty orange little devil with fangs and claws like an attack dog.

"Argh!" Draco flinched as it scratched his chest giving him three red lines. Draco narrowed his eyes, yanked it off his chest and threw the cat flying, the sound of its meowing drifted into the night.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...w.w.w…w…ww...w...www……"

Draco sighed glancing down at his already muddied black sleek round collar shirt which now had blood marks on it. He looked up at the sky, the stars were shining bright but the moon was clouded. Draco scowled.

"My god, give me a break"

"Are you actually talking to god?" Draco glanced at the girl who had caught up to him (not that there was much to catch, he had merely stumble a couple of steps) and raised an eyebrow at her question. It was the first time her face showed a hit of confusion and some curiosity.

"Most people…don't _really_ mean 'god', I mean, it's just an expression, you know, Oh-god please do this, do that." He started explaining before he realized he was actually having another conversation with her. She looked at him and for a second her brow knotted together slightly.

"So, even though, people say his name and plead with him…they are not really talking to him?"

Draco nodded and gave up trying to get up with a 'poff' as his ass made contact with the boxes underneath him. Draco cursed, sighing before shifting into a more comfortable sitting position thinking that it was better to rest there on the boxes to ware off the dizziness before he should try walking to the wizard spot where he would be able to vanish back to the mansion.

Draco watched as the graceful girl patted a spot of flat boxes next to him and gently sat down, close enough that had he wanted to he could rest his head on her head. But he wasn't about to do such a thing.

"So…" Draco murmured finding it strange that he was sitting like some homeless in a dark alley with a girl he didn't even know in the middle of the night, but he didn't know how to put it into words…hell, who would?

"It's not so strange" The girl next to him suddenly chirped. Draco jerked slightly accidentally banging his head on the alley wall. Rubbing his head he stared at her.

"What's not?" He questioned.

She turned towards him and Draco blinked. Her eyes were big but they were hidden with a hint of dullness. She blinked the look away and explained;

"Well, things like this happen all the time, all around the world. People get hurt, they get mugged, robbed, stabbed, shot, drown, ran over, killed, lost, buried alive, cursed-"

"Okay lady, I get it, I get it." Draco cut in, not in the mood to hear '10 ways of dying' from this creepy girl. Draco stole another glance at her; well, she wasn't _that_ creepy, apart from maybe being a little hieratically psycho; she looked ok. They looked at each other; they were just looking, each silently judging the other.

Okay, that bump to the head must've cracked something because he was actually thinking it was rather nice sitting there. Yep, Draco thought, I've lost my mind. But then again…just sitting, waiting for the dizziness to go away, worrying about nothing else was kind of nice...or maybe, it was the company. He hadn't had much company since…well, since he chose not to. And that was a long, long, long time ago.

"You know, you don't have to be alone you know" The girl commented out of the blue. Draco stared at her as if she was mad, on reflex he turned to defense mode.

"Are you out of your mind? I just had a date a few minutes ago…hot and a slut but still, I was not alone." Draco replied and turned the other way, giving his attention to a black beetle on the ground, it was over turned its' legs waving in the air.

"What I meant was, someone who wouldn't run away from you, when things get tough-"

"Well, let me guess; someone who would be loyal, understanding, and helpful to me. Someone who is never leaving me in time of hardship, in sickness or in health, blah blah blah…is that what you are saying? Because that's a wife honey and I'm not getting myself one anytime soon." Draco sneered back at her before reaching down and was about to flick the beetle with his fingers when the girl reached over and scope the bug into her hand.

Draco stared at her as she let it go on the other side and watched it scurried away into the night. He didn't think it important to ask her if she was a nun on vacation or not so he just shut up as she turned her attention back to him.

"I was not thinking of a wife for you…but if that is what you are interested in, I am sure that that can be arrange, there is someone suitable for you out there" Draco stared at her his expression one of those which read 'are you kidding me?' and barked;

"Okay, one, why are you always talking like that? Two, stop talking like that! Three, read my perfect pink lips; I do not want a wife nor do I want you to get one for me and four, why in the world, god tell me; are you still here?"

She had on an innocent expression that was unwavering, so he waited.

Silence…

More silence…

Draco could've sworn he heard that escape beetle sneezed from the end of the alley.

"…"

"Okay, I just asked you a question woman" Draco snapped irritated beyond belief.

"Oh" Was all she said.

"Well..?" Draco dared pursued almost ripping his hair out but managed to look calm.

"I thought you were asking god, weren't you?" Draco blinked and felt a vein popped in his head.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Draco yelled at her and to his amazement; she flinched, but only a little. Usually, when he got this loud people were cowering, but then again it's usually more effective when he was deadly serious.

Draco got up quickly (swaying at the attempt) and started walking, the dizziness had worn off but the more he walked the more he realized that it got harder to keep his eyes open. He got out of the alley and made it half way to the spot where he could use magic when his knees gave way and he kneed down for a minute. Draco turned and looked behind his eyes widening, there was a small trial of blood showing where he had walked from. He hadn't realized he was loosing that much blood.

Draco cursed and turned back almost having a heart attack when the same girl who he thought was still in the alley was kneeing right in front of him her face close to his.

"I know that I can be hard to understand sometimes" She said to him her face somewhat sad and he felt something in his heart jerked. Probably pity, but he shook it off quickly. Draco shifted back a little but was too weak to get up. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it off with a quick wrist movement without even having to think, it was more reflex that anything.

"Move" Draco muttered gritting his teeth together.

"I need…to...get…to…that…park…over there"

Draco saw her sighed and thought, yeah that's right, realize that I'm an asshole and get out of my life as quick as you can. That's it, leave me alone.

To his surprise the fair small girl bent down, and gently slid under his arm and carefully helped him up. That was when Draco realized how small she really was, she hardly came up past his shoulders but still, her warm body was strangely reassuring.

Suddenly, Draco realized the situation and what she was trying to do (not to mention he would rather be caught dead than having a girl carry him) so he jerked away from her, pushing her away from him.

Draco frowned in confusion, it was either he must be very weak or she was very strong because she only took a few steps back from the push. Draco felt his knees start to give way again and stumbled, but gained back his balance within a second.

"Look" Draco started shooting her a glare when she moved to help him "I can walk"

She paused and Draco began, one step, two steps, three steps…ten steps…stumble

"Oof!" Draco uttered, his chest landing smack on the pavement.

Okay, I feel like an old cold and wet house elf, Draco thought grumpily then groaned at the realization of him comparing himself, he Draco Malfoy, to a house elf, lovely.

He was about to get up again when a pair of warm hands were placed on each sides of his cheeks and he looked up. It was the girl again. Draco stared at her in wonderment, what was it with this girl? Could she just not sense who he was?

Draco stared into her eyes, his brow knotted slightly, his eyes searching her eyes for a clue as to who she was; he was usually very good at reading people…but all he could read right now was that she had on the gentlest expression he had ever seen and that she had the tiniest hint of a smile playing on her lips, which irritated him quite a bit because he felt like it was familiar but could not seem to recall anything.

Weird.

Draco cleared his throat and slowly but steadily got up, surprisingly all the while with her warm hands still on his cheeks.

"Feel better?" She asked him. Draco thought about it, he was pretty cold but her warm hands helped a lot, he was about to say 'OK' like a normal person would do but his words changed on their own when they came out.

"No" He growled "Now if you would get your hands off my face; that would be much appreciated." Complete with a flick of his wrist Draco pushed her hands off his face in one swift motion.

Strong upbringing father, Draco thought grimacing, job well done. Draco cursed as he swayed a bit. She sighed before taking hold of his arm, as softly as a cat. She glanced at him, her eyes dimmed.

"Let me help you-"

"Shut up" Draco snapped feeling flustered and embarrassed, debating in his mind if he should push her away again or not, "I do not need your help" Draco finished bringing up a hand to smooth back his silver blonde strings that were hanging over his silver blue eyes both filled with frustration.

Her eyes twinkled with something he couldn't quite catch…pity? No, affection? Nah…Draco shook his head as if it would somehow be able to clear his mind.

"Of course not Draco" Was her short reply to his statement but this time he decided he wouldn't push her away. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, the headache was killing him and he wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower and lay in bed for the next two to three days. Step by step she helped him. It was pretty fast actually and wasn't all that bad.

Finally, they made it to the park and Draco felt like shouting 'Hallelujah' but contained his joy as the girl slid out from his arm and patted his hand gently. Draco stared at her his hand tingling from the strange touch. What was it with her?

Draco looked around. They were standing in the same park they had met earlier, the same park he threw her apple away and the same park she had warned him not to go out this night. How did she know anyway?

The park was silent now, only the sounds of humming crickets, the chirping of night birds in the trees and the call of some swans in the beautiful lake reflecting the moon light could be heard. The moon shone on them as they stood in silent. As he glanced down on her, her golden blonde hair glowing in the moonlight most mysteriously, Draco couldn't help asking one last time.

"Why…" Draco started looking at her with earnest curiosity. "Why are you still here?"

She looked at him and for the first time since they had met, she tilted her head in a way even Draco had to admit was cute and said something that almost made him laugh.

"Because of you"

Draco tilted his head too. She wasn't laughing or anything but her eyes twinkled in a way that made Draco think she was almost smiling. Since she didn't say anything else Draco shrugged and said "Okay…" while dragging his voice as if waiting for something else to happen.

Weird thing to say. Draco thought. Nothing else happened.

Draco stepped under the lamp post in the park getting ready to disappear. Taking out his wand he turned to her and looked her up and down like the first time they had met. She didn't have her bright green hat on anymore and her white shirt and pants were covered in mud. However, her expression had returned to the one that was expressionless.

Draco nodded to her and she picked up her hand once more, and waved. Remembering like this morning, how she had not said good-bye, Draco turned one last time.

"This is not the last that I'll see of you is it?"

She merely blinked with a small curl of her lips that could almost be counted as a smile.

"No Draco Malfoy, this is not the last you'll see of me"

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry if it was a bit crappy I was more on the experimenting side because I was wondering what kind of style I should write, well, it became a test chapter, I realized it was written rather differently from the first chapter and I will await your reply on what I should do with this story next. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and I was debating whether or not Draco should know it's her in this chapter or the next. This chapter kind of showed more on the depth of who Draco was. Next chapter will base more on Luna.

Disclaimer: I DON'T!


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted Angel

By Natalie

Sum: The war ended. Draco was fine, he really was, he was all alone but when had that been a problem? God didn't seem to agree, is this why he sent him this weird angel? A very strange one he couldn't seem to get rid off…DM/LL fluffy.

AN: I think I've put off this story for quite some time now. Well, the reason is because I had to go aboard and I wrote another chapter already but lost it somewhere in my files, so since I can't remember what I wrote, I'm just gonna write anyway because I think the story is very different and original so it'll be a shame if not continued, if even only for a while. Just so you know, how I see Draco is greatly displayed here, apologies to the people who do not agree but hopefully we all agree he's hot so there! This chap is a bit boring but its character development so bare with me here.

Thank you for all those who have review! Here's another lil chappy for all you Draco/Luna out there! Sorry if they seem OC in this chapter and it's kind of dull but bear with me on this one. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I just own the fluffiness you don't recognize.

Chapter 3

Peppermint and coffee, Draco thought, opening his eyes. The smell of his bed room was as welcoming as ever.

"What a night I had" Draco muttered to no one in particular burying his face in his pillow and breathed in the aroma of the mansion. It was cold, dark and hard, but it was also home. At this moment he just felt so blessed to just have gotten home last night. Last night, Draco had arrived back to the mansion and after making sure the wound wasn't bleeding anymore, ripped off his muddied clothes and throw on some black silk PJs before flopping down on his enormous bed, falling asleep almost instantly from exhaustion, not to mention blood lost.

Getting up, Draco noticed the sun shining brightly through the gaps in his dark green curtains, it was probably passed eight already; Draco groan, he usually awoke around seven in the morning, he was an early raiser and wasn't someone to sleep in. Draco sat up in bed pulling the covers off of him and ruffled his hair as was a habit of his in the morning.

"Ouch" Draco uttered through gritted teeth as he winced feeling a sudden spike of pain near the back of his neck . Thank god it had stopped bleeding.

Taking off his clothes as he went, Draco made his way into the huge master bathroom to wash up, he felt at ease at the sound of running water and found himself wondering why his mother had never thought of building a water fall in the gardens. Draco stripped of the last of his clothing as he allowed himself a small smile, since he was alone and closed his eyes happily, feeling the tender part of his neck (the wound) go numb as the hot water soaked into his skin. It was the kind of relaxation that only a hot bath could give.

Draco emerged a few minutes later, refreshed and soaking wet. Staring into the non-enchanted mirror in the bathroom he watched as his reflection frown. Looking at his pale blonde hair made him remember the girl from last night, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"A lot brighter than mine" Draco muttered unconsciously gazing into the mirror at his appearance. And much shorter too, he thought as an afterthought. Wonder who she was? Why can't I remember? After a few minutes of wondering who she was and why she had helped him without asking for anything else in return, he dismissed her as just another face in the war he probably had fought with before.

Throwing on a towel around his middle Draco opened the bathroom door the moist heat mist from the hot shower ebbed into his bedroom. Weird, his room was a lot brighter than before; Draco turned towards the window.

"Good morning Draco Malfoy"

Draco stared at the girl, frozen at the sight before him. Usually his reflexes were a lot quicker but no one, NO ONE, had ever snuck up on him, to say the least, not in his own house, EVER…before! But she was there, saying a chirpy little good morning to him, perched, Draco realized with a start, right on his window sill. The curtains were pulled back letting in the morning sun light.

He would've seen the beauty of the day if this girl hadn't just popped out of nowhere therefore drawing his mind away from anything else ordinary.

She was the same girl he was just thinking of a coupled seconds ago, small, wearing the same clothes but clean now, and she looked as comfortable as ever, her pale face glimmering in the light as if it was the most interesting thing to do, perched on a Malfoys' window sill at eight-thirty in the morning.

"HOW did you get in here?" Was the first thing he wanted to know, his manor was filled with wards, although he had taken some dangerously lethal ones out after the war ceased incase normal people accidentally uncovered the manor, he knew he still had all the effective ones up that would prevent anyone that had not been invited in to venture into the building, let alone, HIS own private bedroom.

The girl blinked at him with almost a smile and looked thoughtful for a minute. She had on an honest enough expression as she answered him,

"I'm not quite sure Draco Malfoy, I just thought I'll check up on you and see how you were, so I just…" She pause thinking of a word to use "…arrived" She finished her sentence looking back at him as if the explanation made sense of everything, which of course, it didn't.

"You mean to tell me, that you got pass all the wards and dark magic of the manor and all the way into my bedroom without an inkling of anything?" Draco asked. Did she fly in from the window or something?

She merely gazed at him a slightly apologetic look on her face as if to say sorry for not having a better explanation. And another fact was that she didn't seem a bit ruffled at the sight of him half naked, but then again, he felt that she was trying desperately to only stare at his face.

Water still dripping from his wet pale blonde locks Draco tighten his hold on his towel his eyebrows quirking in amusement and curiousness towards the girl before him. Usually he wasn't so easily winded up but something about the girl ticked him off as he narrowed his eyes and his jaw line tightened. Draco shifted his feet slowly and made his way over to the girl who looked interested.

I need a new approach, Draco thought to himself, I need facts. With that in mind he watched as the seemingly innocent looking yet not naïve girl glanced at him but away from his face. Her eyes travel over his body and stopped at his abs for a fraction of a second before returning her gaze back to his face. Draco could've sworn he saw her cheeks became a tad pink and she looked on the verge of looking uncomfortable.

Draco bit back a smirk and bent down slightly, lowering his face right in her face and breathed in, she smelt of lavender and…to his delight, peppermint. Draco sensed with satisfaction that she gave an almost unnoticeable twitch; she had almost squirmed under his fierce glance although trying desperately not to.

Must be the towel, Draco thought, and this time allowing himself a smirk.

"I am going to ask you one more time…pet" He said in a huskily voice his hand snapping up to catch her dirty blonde locks in his fingers, earning a sharp intake of breath from her. He watched her eyes widen as he draw it up to smell her lock of hair, caressing her hair with his nose.

She smelt pretty. Draco thought closing his silver grey eyes, the scent was endearing. Exactly the kind of girl he thought she was. But you never know!

"Tell me, how…did you get in here?"

He asked letting her long locks fall from the tip of his long pale fingers, his body still steaming from the hot bath, before placing his eyes on her. She jerked slightly at the sudden eye contact. She kept silent, seemingly unable to move.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me" Draco pressed on with a hint of anger in his voice this time.

"I…said" Draco growled making each word clear to her as he placed both of his arms down on either side of the window sill with a THUD.

"How-did-you-get-in-here?!" She flinched slightly at his menacing tone. "Pet" Draco spat out as an afterthought.

He wasn't in the mood for games now, he had had one hell of a night, a head injury to boot and he wanted to know how this girl could appear anywhere he was and somehow get through all the wards Malfoy Manor had. He didn't want to be an ass about it but he had to get serious if he wanted to get answers. If she was a powerful individual, he would see and if she was a dark witch seeking power, well then, he would deal with her.

It took a lot to intimidate Draco Malfoy, and she was not one of them.

"I am not here on ill terms" She said in a rather steady voice for someone who was under his powerful stare. But then she looked away seemingly unable to meet his eyes anymore. Serves you right, Draco thought.

"I'm not sure how I got here; I just know that I can appear here, to see you and well…I'm just here!" She finished but Draco continued to stare her down wondering if he should trust her, she did help him last night. Draco noticed for the first time, as the girl glance at the floor her angelic face held a look of someone who was...lost, almost, well if she was lost then what was he?

Draco closed his eyes willing his patience to maintain with the girl long enough to know what's what.

"You are saying" Draco stated opening his eyes to glance once more at her face "That you have no idea how you have come to be perched on my window sill?" She lifted her head and to his surprise gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, that's right Draco Malfoy" Taken aback by the sudden warmth, Draco withdrawn bring his hand to his towel once more feeling it about to slip off, he saw her glance upon him once more and to his surprised, she chose the moment to blush.

"You're blushing" Draco state, pointing out the obvious his face blank, his voice almost cold, still trying to stay serious. She blushed deeper still and nodded.

"I…err…am not accustomed to…almost-naked-men" She muttered, for the first time since they met, she looked REALLY uncomfortable as she looked away from him. Draco almost laughed in relief and amusement. If the girl was THAT innocent, then he guessed she was safe and probably not much of a threat. He'll interrogate her sometime afterwards. However, he wasn't going to let her off that easily yet.

"You've never seen a naked guy? Or just the fact that it's me?" He questioned her with raised eyebrows, shaking his wet strands of hair out of his face as he did so.

"No I-" She started glancing back up to answer him but cut off as Draco suddenly swooped down, bringing his lips to her ear, he knew his hot breath gave her goose-bumps and thought he felt her shivered. Draco smirked against her cheek, almost touching her but did not.

"Would you like to see?" He challenged darkly and he felt her jerk back in surprise.

Draco looked on in surprise as she slipped backwards slightly and Draco being a seeker as he was reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back into his room before she could fall clear out the window. Her small body as light as a feather bounced back in hitting him in the chest as her body collide with him.

"Geez women, be more careful" Draco snapped in annoyance as he pushed her off him, she was so light that the force of impact hadn't even made him stumble, just hot headed. She stumbled then steadied herself.

"No" She said slowly her expression back to her normal mellow face.

"No?" Draco repeated before growling in a low lion-like voice. "What do you mean no?" She spared him a glanced before suddenly (to his utter horror) springing into a cat-like dance and started doing a strange ballerina twirl towards his door, Draco once again taken aback, watched on in awe at the weirdness even though his eyes merely tweaked and his lip tighten.

"No as in, Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't want to see" She paused and he felt the need in his tingling hand to strangle and hex the hell out of this strange girl as she looked him up and down. But what got him the most was her next sentence.

"I don't think you're my type, hmm…really, I don't think so" She murmured as if he wasn't even in the room, also putting her index finger to her chin in a thoughtful way. "Not by how you behave Draco Malfoy, not yet, I wouldn't want to see"

Draco stared almost gaping in awe but caught himself. How DARE she!?

Sure people have said much more horrible things than that to him but that hurt his ego somewhat massive, and for reasons Draco couldn't fathom it irk him that the statement came from her. Draco scowled and glared advancing on her as she paused in her dance.

"Well, you know what to do now right?" Draco demanded towering over her.

"What?" She inquired with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, WOMEN!" Draco bellowed, and with that he grabbed her arm, dragged her across the room and shoved her out with one push, it was almost tempting to kick her.

"But-" She began but Draco glowered down on her.

"I am everybody's'…" He paused composing his face into an icy look. "…type. Good day."

He finished and merely closed the door in her astonish face with a BANG.

"No, you're not!"

Draco heard her chirped from the other side of the door and growled in frustration.

"Argh! Shut up Loony!" He had no idea at the time that he had said something very close to her actual name.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this boring and short chapter I shall be back with another soon! I have the other bit done but I thought I'll post this first, anyway hope you liked it! 

I know that Draco can seem a bit mean sometime in this fic but he's actually just a little lost kid on the inside of a very hot Malfoy body! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK and Warner Bros. does so don't sue me!


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted Angel

By Natalie

Sum: The war ended. Draco was fine, he really was, he was all alone but when had that been a problem? God didn't seem to agree, is this why he sent him this weird angel? A very strange one he couldn't seem to get rid off…DM/LL fluffy.

AN: Something is revealed! Kind of. Just hang in there! Anyway, this chapter recaps on the last chapter and then some explaining later on. Oh and don't worry about Luna, you'll start feeling sorry for Draco later on.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters and things you don't recognize, otherwise, they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. but not me, so don't sue!

Chapter 4

Draco sighed from the other side of the closed door, his chest heaving. He stood staring at the door, just staring, feeling uncomfortable. Draco reached for the handle, he did not want a lost girl in his manor but then he stopped, his hand inches away from the handle. Clutching his fingers into a fist, he let his hand fall limply to his sides. Draco forced himself to turn around and started to get dressed his brow wrinkled in thought as he threw down the towel.

Hey, I'm not always a bastard. Draco thought waving his hands and instantly his drawers threw open and pieces of clothes sprang out and onto his bed, neatly folded. Not that he was that skilled in wandless magic, the magic in the manor just respond stronger to him than other places, for an obvious reason. If she insisted on meddling in my life for no apparent reason, I mean that gives me the reason to be an ass, Draco paused looking back at the door before shaking his head, it's her fault.

Pulling on a blood red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans Draco sighed and checked himself in the enchanted mirror across the room, another one of his habits, looking good walked hand in hand with his reputation.

"Hello, good-looking" Commented his enchanted mirror and Draco smirked lifting up a hand to smooth out his blonde locks. Draco spared it one last glance before turning away.

If she's still there I'm going to tell her what I think of her and make her leave me alone for good. Draco thought to himself darkly, if it's the last thing I do I'll stop her from meddling in my life…it's the last thing anyone wants, to be involved with the Malfoy heir. Draco laughed bitterly as he opened the door.

"I'm practically saving her from me" Draco muttered as the door opened and he poked his head out to check if she was still there. He sighed in relief, it was clear, she wasn't there. Putting his hands in his jeans pocket Draco stroll down the hallway making his way to the breakfast chamber where the house elves would have a meal set ready for him each morning, his footsteps echoed throughout the enormous castle-like building, only the whisper of the wind outside could be heard other than the sound of him moving, gracefully through the halls.

Funny, even the garden was empty of sounds, usually in normal places people would hear things, birds chirping, the sound of bugs scurrying in the grass, laughter maybe…

Draco stopped at a huge wooden door and swiftly flicked his left hand, the giant doors opened and he strolled in. There in the middle was a long elegant table with twenty seating, the seats and table made out of dark oak wood and it shined brightly polish everyday by the house-elves, although Draco never told them to stop, he could not quite see the point, the chairs set glimmering, and unused.

Taking his lone seat at the head of the enormous twenty-seat table, Draco began his breakfast like any other day starting with his choice of cereal (There were ten kinds set out in front of him), followed with toast and blueberry jam (He had about five different kind of fruit jams to choose from) and started cutting up his hams and bacon (again, with at least twenty kind of meat to choose from on the table before him) listening to the echoing of his silvers against the expensive china, he paused looking over the plates of food curiously.

"Fruits…?" Draco uttered to himself thoughtfully looking at all the food spread out over the table, funny, he never thought of it before. He had never ordered fruits.

CRACK!

"Ebony" He stated coldly his face hard as he stared down at one of the house-elves not wanting to appear startled. "I told you not to interrupt me during meals…and pop up like that, need I tell you again?"

Ebony whimpered her eyes wide and his jaw muscles twitched, he hated signs of weakness…or so he thought. The elf breathed in deeply and bowed so low as was accustomed and spoke in a squeaky little voice.

"Apologies, Master!" Ebony squeaked, her body still bent low. "Ebony thought you had a request!"

"I told you to stop calling me that" Draco snapped leaning back in his chair.

"Sir?" She squeaked, looking uncertain. "Master does not wish Ebony to call him 'master'?"

"Yeah, you never called me that when I was younger. It sounds so…" Draco trailed off lacking for a better word "…ancient"

"As you wish…" Ebony surfaced to glance at him, only to go under again in another bow "Does young Malfoy wishes for some fruits? Ebony will fetch young Malfoy the freshest sweetest fruits!" She ended up hopping on the balls of the feet slightly. Draco raised his eye brows, he rather pitied them, and he could never understand someone who would follow orders so…happily. He never could.

Draco nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice. Bring me some…" Images of apples floated into his head but so did a certain girl. "Apples" Draco finished glancing at the little elf. She nodded.

"Just apple, sir?" Draco nodded. "Just apples" She disappeared with another CRACK. Draco went back to eating his bacon.

"You treat them a lot better than I would have thought, if I did not know you, Draco Malfoy" Draco choked on the bacon and coughed trying to get it out of his wind piped.

"Ack" He muttered softly, feeling annoyed.

Sure enough. It was the girl again; she was leaning against the wall and looking around the room in astonishment. Her round eyes were taking in the elegant texture of the room. He did not even bother to sneer at her but more like grimace to himself, he should have known better that she would not have left him alone and should not have been startled like that. She looked back at him with interest as if waiting for him to say something.

Refusing to give her that satisfaction, Draco kept his mouth shut staring furiously ahead. After a few seconds, she decided to continue talking in a light voice.

"This is such a great home. I bet you have many memories within these walls…" She smiled softly and traced the wall with her fingers. Draco rolled his eyes, he never understood people who smiled at themselves like that. "When I was little I always wished for a prince with a large castle a lot like this, every little girl's dreams huh?" Draco snorted. "So many of your memories are engraved into these walls...even though you do not share them much" Draco looked on in the empty space in front of him, his face showed disinterested. She pressed on.

"This place…has the most beautiful garden I've ever seen" She smiled, her eyes still roaming. "Although, it seems very lonely nowadays, the birds are gone because the trees are not fit for nesting, the water are all gone from the fountains…" She took a few steps towards him as she spoke. "Maybe…maybe you could go see the beauty of the garden sometime, walk the paths, plant some flowers-" She cut off at the glare he sent her, his eye twitching with the effort to remain composed. It did not stop her attempts at conversation though, as she continued moments later.

Draco tuned her out moments later, stabbing a piece of ham with unnecessary force and thrust the ham into his mouth, chewing and looking ill tempered, like a moose gnawing on a wooden stick before spitting out;

"Look, nobody gives a freakin damn thing about the garden, there's no point, stray animals can live in it for all I care, and if they don't, fine by me. It doesn't have a thing to do with me. I don't bring people here. This is my place, I stay in the mansion. I prefer it that way."

Draco stopped, tearing his gaze away from the empty space in front of him and glance down. She had placed a strangely warm hand on his shoulder, a touch of gentleness he would not have notice if not for the warmth that touched him.

"Your mother kept a lovely garden" She spoke simply, her voice softly washing over him. Draco stared at the hand on his shoulder, weirdly; he felt a strange sensation in his chest, rising up in his throat keeping him from doing his usual reflex that was to push her away. Draco lifted his head and glance into her eyes. She smiled.

CRACK!

"Young Malfoy!" Ebony called appearing on his other side, making Draco jerk in surprise. Draco turned towards the creature twisting away from her hand.

She watched as Draco twisted away from her and turned to the elf. Clutching her hands together in a very nun-like way she relapsed and smiled warmly at the little creature.

"Your apples, sir!"Ebony squeaked and magics the bowl of apples onto the table. Draco snatched one before the bowl touched the table.

"Thanks…you may go." Beaming up at her master, she nodded again, her ears flopping up and down happily at being thanked. A beaming house-elf seen in front of a guest, well there's a dent to my ego. Draco thought grumpily.

"And you" Draco growled turning back to the blonde. "YOU may go too. Nothing is keeping you here, get out. Go, go…" He gave a dramatic wave almost tiredly. She stared at him, looking a little offended.

"No?" Draco questioned. "Ebony" He called. "Put this 'little girl' from the house in any way you want. Boot her out for all I care." The girl frowned and folds her arms as he pointed at her.

"How rude, Draco Malfoy" Was her simple reply to his gesture.

"Young Malfoy, sir?" Squeaked Ebony uncertainly, looking as if the little elf had no idea what to do. The elf was looking from him to where the girl stood and back at him again seemingly confused.

"You know what Ebony, just go, I've changed my mind…go go, I'm done with you." Draco smirk at the elf who nodded back her eyes on the girl next to him. The girl smiled fondly at the little creature and waved. The house elf opened her mouth as if wanting to say something but when Draco looked at the elf in interest the creature closed her mouth again, and seemingly thought better of it, disappeared with a final 'CRACK' leaving the room with ringing silence.

"Hmph, even my house elf senses your psychotic power" Draco gave her a disdain look before continuing.

"Ok, our conversations are pointless and boring, if this was a story the readers are probably dying from boredom" Draco glanced at her biting into the apple. "But of course with a character like me, who could put such a book down" He chewed and swallowed. "So…why don't you just ask me what you want, or say whatever, I'm giving you two minutes and then I am seriously making sure you leave…for good" She was looking thoughtful now.

"Ok…starting now"

"Two minutes cannot cover all that I have to say to you, Draco Malfoy"

"You just wasted five seconds saying that" Draco cut in sipping water from his glass.

"Fine, Draco Malfoy. Questions you say? What are you doing every day? What do you do exactly? Have you ever thought of that? The past, present, thoughts, think of things-?"

"Of course I think!" Draco sneered sarcastically. "My father had some businesses left, which was mainly a cover but still a money running business, I pop in from time to time, of course there's actually no point at all because I have people running the business for me. You see, that's the power of money. Also, I spend my time surviving by eating and sleeping, oh and shagging deliciously hot women. Although, I say the population of hot women have gone down in an alarming rate or maybe just the quality I seek. Other than that I have to say I do not do much, I own things, spend money, order people around or just be by myself. It's very quite fulfilling you see." Draco finished in one breath before scratching his chin mockingly.

"Now, about thoughts; I do have hard time thinking about different varieties of things, you cannot imagine. I mean, take for example; what color I should wear to each date? Think about it; black or white? What do you think? Which looks better on me? Can you choose?"

She stared at him with a look that clearly said 'Who the hell is he?' as Draco spread out his arm and gave her a mock smile "I thought you wouldn't be able to…I know, hard isn't it? Everything looks good on me. Don't worry, I understand how you feel, I can't seem to choose myself."

"I was not talking…about that" She replied slowly somewhat bewildered. "You stray away from conversations that include thinking of certain things" She paused. "Each day you swallow yourself in your own world and refuse to think about anything much, what are you afraid of? People or-?"

"I do not get scared easily" He answered her, oddly enough keeping the conversation flowing then realized something; "Wait a minute, how long have you been stalking me exactly?"

She ignored the question.

"Do you not want anything more than this?" She asked her voice although still dreamy held a hint of passion, she moved and prop herself on the table facing him. She looked like a child when she started swinging her legs softly from side to side.

"You have businesses; money that would take a few hundred years to run out that even a Grophilian cannot steal-" Draco scowled wondering what the hell a 'Grophilian' was. "-AND you're shagging dirty s-skanky women-" Draco quirked his eyebrow at this, it was an odd thing for such a delicate looking girl like her to say.

"You just seem to be satisfied with all this. How can you not want-?"

"I have everything I want."

It was more of a statement than an answer and she stopped talking immediately. Draco trailed his finger across the expensive crafting on the glass in front of him his face smooth and cold although his eyes held deep sadness only angels could see.

Surprisingly she fell silent for a long time and her legs had stopped swinging, hanging stiffly in front of him, her dreamy eyes downcast. Not one to remain concerned with others thoughts although a bit curious to her change of behavior, Draco bit into the deliciously juicy apple again, savoring the taste and paying her no attention once again. He could have sworn he saw out of the corner of his eyes, her face harden for a fraction of a second.

WHOOSE!

Draco would have gasped if he did not have a mouth full of apple at that moment. His chair had shot clean off from right under him, hauling back and hitting the other side of the room with a CRASH, causing him to practically fly backwards onto the floor with a heavy THUD! No doubt the fall had bruised his smooth baby buttocks.

"Oaf!" Draco uttered as his back hit the floor. Laying there like a dead starfish out of bewilderedness, Draco blinked the stars away from his vision, staring up at the elegant ceiling of the chamber. She merely looked at him.

"What the heck was that for you psychotic woman?!"

Draco hollered rising himself on his elbows and stared at her. He was beyond annoyed that she had cursed the chair from right under him and was even more irritated at the fact that he was somewhat…surprisingly, impressed.

"How did you use that much force without a wand?" He questioned gruffly from the floor against his will, not making any move to get up on his feet just yet. She looked taken aback.

"I do not know" She answered stiffly which was kind of out of character. Crossing her legs from her position on the table looking down on him she gave him an almost cold expression on her face. Oddly she reminded him a bit of his beautiful late mother. The cold look didn't suit her, as if it was not its place to be on her pale face. She has too strong, a strong aura of warmth and intelligence. Draco thought, probably a Ravenclaw if I ever guessed one. The girl looked as though she had come to a conclusion and answered him stiffly.

"It just happens" Draco quirked an eye brow brushing his hair out of his forehead.

"A lot of things just 'happens' with you doesn't it?" Draco shot back with a hint of sarcasm as he considered her. She unhooked her legs and started swinging it from side to side again. What a strange girl.

"Yes, I must say it does" She smiled a little bit more cheerful and chose the moment to gaze off into nothingness and started humming, to Draco's surprise 'London Bridge is Falling down' in a pretty well tuned voice. Draco watched her with amusement, his head tilted to one side from his position on the floor. One moment she was mad at him for saying…what was it? 'I have everything I want'? And now she was seemingly cheered up by harming him.

She was something. Draco found himself thinking. An annoying pestering little thing but still, she was something. Draco's eyes followed her hands as they travelled upwards and started playing with her odd necklace he had noticed earlier…of bottle caps of different colors…

Draco blinked.

It seemed to trigger a memory in his rusty line of memories. A picture of a blonde girl with bright blue eyes wearing Hogwarts school robes burst into his mind, catching him off guard.

Slowly, Draco stood up to his full height.

He was taller than her even from where she sat on the table. He put his hands in his pocket and stared down at her, his facial expression totally changed from earlier, it was now a look of utter amazement plus uncertainty, his face inches from hers.

The girls' dreamy eyes met his searching ones. She tilted her head to the side slightly and gave him a small smile, her lips curving perfectly, and her eyes twinkling with delight before saying in a sing-song voice that was more familiar now than ever.

"Caught on have you…Draco Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes widen in disbelief, memories flashing in his head. He had not seen this girl since the war when each of the Order had to spread out and carry out their different missions. He remembered a quick image of her from one day. That day, before he had slipped back into the shadows, before giving a court node to Dumbledore who bowed his head, he had glanced around the dark meeting room. The image he remembered was of the youngest Weasley girl holding onto the tired looking blonde girl in a tight embrace. The girls each no doubt were going onto dangerous missions as usual, he recalled the Weasley girl crying somewhat angrily while the blonde girl just pat her soothingly on the back, her face smiling a sad smile, one single tear lingering on her eye lash, threatening to fall. Every week each side would lose a member, more so, on the light side, unfairly so and it was hard to keep up with all the deaths at that time. Not until one year after the end of the war did the ministry was actually able to conclude the deaths for sure.

Draco remembered that at that meeting, that was the last time he ever saw the Weasley girl, he knew she ended up in a coma and knew better than to go see her after the war. What was the point of visiting someone who wouldn't even be aware of your presence?

Draco also recalled never really talking to the blonde girl much at all, only when the plans were in discussion and when Dumbledore gave out orders did they meet, Draco was more about death and spying, he had no idea what others like her did, information crew, perhaps. He thought she was in a more secured place because he never came across her during battles.

During the war and after, he remembered seeing her at most of the funerals but never paid her much attention, always observed in his own thought. He remembered how she looked at the time, her black cloak slumped down looking tattered and worn, her usually long hair tied up in what earlier must have been a tight bun but now was slightly messy, her large eyes downcast on whosever grave she was looking down on, she was quite a sad little thing, standing by herself, an image of sorrow if there ever was one, but achingly elegant for lack of a better description with silent tears dripping down her moonlit pale cheeks…but like he remembered, he was too preoccupied with trying to slip away all the time, he never gave the surviving members the chance to catch him in a conversation, he would avoid them if he could.

He just could not stand being in a place where so many people would throw him pity looks at what he had to endured, or guilty glances his way for doubting him or calculating looks no doubt wondering how he was doing being the only surviving member of the Malfoy blood.

It was too disturbing, a waste of energy, he had rather them sneer at him or throw him dirty looks than to fall into their pitied-category. That he could not handle from people, especially people whose family he had watched died, tortured or killed others. Either way he just never stayed long during events like that, only long enough to give respect and there usually was so much heart ache in the air it was almost too hard to breathe. There were people crying and clinging onto each other left and right. Draco stood alone a good few feet away from the crowd, his hand letting white roses after roses fall to the ground as his sign of respect for the dead, before turning around and disappearing into the shadows once again.

Never had he cried for one. Not one death. Never would he let a tear fall for any to see. And afterwards he would find himself standing home, alone, thinking…could he cry now? He was alone after all. But still, no tear would fall. And it remained that way through each the deaths. He always wondered if that made him an even uglier bastard (not literally of course, he was too gorgeous for that) than he already was.

Draco could not seem to recall any news on anyone including a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl after the war. But that was probably because he took too much effort into alienating himself from those people. He preferred to stay away from the people who knew of his involvement in the war. Anyway, now back to the present…

Draco stood towering over her, his eyes confused and she just glance back up at him seemingly respecting his silent inner battle. He continued to stare down at the girl sitting before him, she smiled urging him on with keen interested. He felt like saying a lot of different things as 'What the heck are you doing here?' or 'Don't you have anywhere better to go?' and many more nastier things he was used to saying but somehow his voice got lost on the way, including his chosen words, because all he managed was a rasp whisper of a question that sounded more like a quack.

"Lovegood?"

To be continued…

AN: My bad! Slow pace I know, two chapters of them getting to know each other but now that he knows who she is, let the story FINALLY move on. I hoped you enjoyed it. I added in their relationship during the war, which wasn't much but it's an insight. Thank you to those who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! Dudes, I am trying hard to get the feel of the story back in. cracks knuckles Be ready for the next chapter soon!

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize probably belongs to me and anything you do, probably belong to someone else. Harry Potter and character (also their world) belongs to the creator JK Rowling and Warner Bros.


End file.
